The Assassin Among Us
by Alex of Light
Summary: It was supposed to be just a patrol of the city's rooftops, nothing out of the ordinary for the vigilante/assassin. At least, until Cane sees a werewolf being attacked in an ally way. What he does next surprises everyone, himself included, and will lead to some unforeseen "benefits." Bigby x Male OC, yaoi.
1. Reality Shaken Once More

**The Assassin Among Us**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Reality Shaken Once More**

 **Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft studios. Fables and The Wolf Among Us are owned by Bill Willingham, Vertigo publishers, and Detective Comics(DC). I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

It was just another, typical night for a patroling vigilantte in New York City, stopping drug deals, dealing with petty criminals, and helping the odd citizen or two. The Order, though on many occasions asked me not to reveal myself, never really had any reason to stop me. As long as I took out a high ranking Templar or raided an important Abstergo facility every now and again, they allowed me to continue with my self-appointed task. They owe me that much at least after shattering my peaceful world fifteen years ago. I mean, who tells a ten year old boy that he was born into a clan of elite, naturally gifted killers and expect him to be perfectly alright with that. But I digress, cause they did give me the skills and funds needed to help people more than I could on my own.

Anyways, I was about to leap over to the next rooftop when the sounds of car engines and voices from the ally below caught my attention. Both past experiances and instinct told me to stay put and keep an eye out for trouble.

The sight was familiar enough, a group of three similarly dressed people, two men and a woman, backed into a corner by two doppelgangers holding shotguns, a rather inexperianced choice. But, I could tell that something wasn't right about this picture. These people gave off the feeling of ages past, not unlike those times I came into contact with the First Civ. There was more that added to the weird meter, the man in front, gruff and barely dressed for business, was unusally calm. Almost as though he was impervious to such an attack. When he spoke, though I was to far to make out much, I was strongly reminded of the growling of wovles.

From what I could gather, the twin gunmen wanted the old man cowering behind a strong, beautiful woman with nearly pure white skin and raven hair. An arguement broke out and I heard the words "murder investigation" and "Fabletown," each bringing their own questions, before going silent at the sound of the opening car door. A fierce looking woman stepped out and gave off a powerful presence, but far more wicked than any person here.

Too caught up in the scene in front of me and my own inquiries that I was too late to react when the man stepped forward only to be blasted limply back into a wall. I was making my way deftly down the fire escape, sticking to the shadows the best I could, when I noticed something miraculous, the man was standing up as if nothing had happened. Not only that, he had transformed into something... animalistic, wolf-like even. Now I've heard a lot of stranges things from Shaun over the past couple of weeks, but this makes those seem mundane. This, wolf-man I guess you could say, just kept going as round after round tore through his chest and became more and more like a wolf. Using the sixth sense, I was even more suprised to see that this werewolf wasn't an enemy.

If the Assassins have ever taught me anything, its how to adapt when my reality is shaken once again. Using the distraction of the wolf's advance to my advantage, I was able to get a bead on the twins and quickly shot them through the legs with my twin pistols, incapacitating them. Jumping down, my peaked hood almost slipping, I landed on one knee behind the hulking form of the wolf, pulling my hood back into place and holstering the firearms I stood to look him in the eyes. He was more intimidating up close, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he growled.

"Someone who's here to help. Jesus is he like this with everyone?" I asked the woman he was with, to an unsure reply.

"Wait, are you a mundy?" asked the wolf.

"Whatever the hell that means."

"And your not afraid of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I've seen and heard plenty of strange things over the years and I guessing this won't be the last time."

"Enough with the talk." yelled the fierce woman, firing the gun in her hand.

I heard the bullet inbed itself in the the wolf's side and I expected it to do nothing. But I was wrong. He stubbled a bit and tumbled to the ground with a whine. "Bigby!" I heard the other woman shout. My focus diverted to his assailent as she pulled out an axe and was drawing closer. An appropriate response was found when she flipped him over and felt the small bite of a sword blade against her throat as she prepared to deal a finishing blow. Overjoyed by my display of speed and ruthelessness, she stopped and looked at me with mirth.

"Now, now. I don't think you want to do that." I insisted.

"Why not?" she jested.

"Cause if his head rolls, so does your's. All you want is the old man correct?"

"The hell are you doing?!" Bigby growled below me.

"Saving your hide." Without looking down, "Do we have a deal then?"

She seemed to mull it over before looking back to the car she stepped out of, whose window had opened. A hand appeared, doing a beckoning motion. "Fine." she concluded. "But remember, you got lucky Wolf." Stomping on and breaking his arm, bone breaking through the skin. "Things are changing, long live the queen." She cheered our direction as she took the old man with her.

Waiting untill the cars were out of sight, I sheathed the collapsible blade and turned to the two. "Okay, I saw him tank those shotguns like a champ, why was that pistol different?"

"He's weak to silver." She answered curtly, the wolf having passed out.

"Is there anywhere we can take him to..."

"The Woodlands, someone there can help. I'll hail a cab, you carry him."

Looking at him, he had reverted back to his human form before I could make a snarky comeback about it being easier said than done. Bending down, I wrapped his uninjured arm around, picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the street. As I got into the cab with the woman, Bigby unconciously sniffed me and muttered something that sounded a lot like "smells nice," but I brushed it off before I could put more thought into it.

"If you don't mind me asking," after she told the cabbie where to go, "but who are you and what the hell is going on?" I whispered.

"I can't say anything right now," she whispered back, "but you can call me Snow. Also, thanks for your help back there, I don't know what I would've happened if you hadn't stepped in."

"No problem." Looking down at the man as he grimaced against my shoulder. "I'm guessing you two are higher ups in this communittee of yours."

"Yeah, but why is it you're not freaking out like most mundies?" Snow asked.

"I know a thing or two about secret organizations that have been around for a while, being a part of one myself. You'll understand if I don't say anything more about it." Unconsciously readjusting my hood to hide my face from any cameras.

"I do."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, mostly due to the situation we were in. Having learned from past mistakes, I had fogoed the traditional white and now wore black pants, gloves, and shirt with a long, dark red coat that matched the blood that I would only be temporarly covered with. Some ten odd minutes later, we arrived at an appartment complex with a neatly kept shrubbry and grass out front. Snow took care of the cab fees as I awkwardly shuffled my way out with Bigby on my shoulder. Carrying him piggy-back this time, I had to lean forward slightly as I followed Snow inside.

"I'm going to call on Dr. Swineheart, could you take Bigby up to his appartment, 204?" This wasn't much of a question but I still dipped my head in agreement as shifted him higher on my back. "Good, it's on the second floor, take a left and then a right and it's the last one in that hall." calling an elevator.

I followed her instructions and found the door I was looking for, but there was a problem. The door was most likely locked. Being as careful as possible, I dug through his pockets, brushing past a wad of bills and a carten of cigs I found it and opened the door. The appartment was small and dingy, but that didn't matter at the moment. Someone had called from around the corner and there was a clopping of holves.

"Is that you Bigby, cause I'm not going back to...Jesus Christ! What the hell happened?" asked a large pig. After the werewolf, I just didn't care what I saw anymore and just rolled with it.

"Silver bullet." I said, legs shaking slightly under the continuously increasing burden of carring Bigby for so long. Shuffling forward, I peaked around the corner and saw a chair that I could depoist the man. Being as gentle as possible, I lowered him onto the cushions and sighed with mixed exhastion and relief. "Also, a broken arm." as it dangled sickenly over the side.

The door flew opened less than five minutes after I had taken up a chair next to him to make sure that he was still alive. In that time, I began to notice how attractive I found him and that he was my type, physically anyways. Finished wrapping the gauz around the newly set bone, I looked up to see a panic-stricken Snow and a calm man who looked like a colledge professor. The man immediatly opened the bag he was carring and began setting out the instruments he might need.

"Ms. White has told me everything so don't worry about explaining anything." he said before I could get a word out. Inspecting the arm, he added, "Nice work."

"So," looking over to the princess, having put two and two together, "I guess it's about time the both of us explained something to each other."

"Yes and I think we should start with you, who are you and what is this secret organization you belong to?" Her eyes narrowing her eyes.

"Striaght to the point then." Lowering my hood so my features could be seen by all. I had short black hair, green eyes, somewhat prominent cheekbones, and a long, thin scar that crossed over my right eye. "Let's just get the big one out of the way, the name's Cane Lowel and I'm a master in the Assassin Order. We're a group dedicated to preserve the free will of humanity and fight those who seek to destroy it, also know as the Templar Knights, or as their known today, Abstergo Industries."

"I think I've heard of you, one of your members helped us in the past." Snow said, trying to remember.

"Wouldn't doubt it, most of us are usually more than willing to help those in need. And to answer one of your ealier questions, I didn't freak out because one of main princibles is to be able to adapt to any situation. Otherwise, we would have died out centuries ago." Rolling my stiff shoulders, I watched the docter pull fragments of the bullet out of the werewolf's torso. "So what's his story?"

It was the pig who spoke this time, "You might know his as the prick who blew my house down and ate Red Riding Hood."

"The Big Bad Wolf?" I questioned, they all nodded. _That explains a few things._ "I guess that makes sense. So, are you guys all from the old fables?"

"Hit the nail on the head." Chuckled the pig.

They went on to fill me in on how they were driven out of their homelands, how Snow was the deputy mayor of the communittee while Bigby was it's sherriff. They had finished telling me about the recent string of murders that they have been investigating when the wolf finally woke up with a jolt to find the silver gone and his wounds cleaned and dressed. He looked at me confused for a few seconds before trying to speak. "How'd I..." he slurred, attempting to stand before being pushed back down by Swineheart.

"Easy now, you're most likely still recovering from the silver that was in your chest. You'd be in worse condition if this young man hadn't helpped Ms. White get you here." the doctor explained, causing Bigby to look my direction.

He gave me a funny look and was about to say something before Snow cut him off, "I told him everything, but don't worry, he won't say anything. Being an Assassin, he knows when to keep his mouth shut when it comes to things like this."

"I' ve heard about you guys... they say... that you're a terrorist group that attacks Abstergo for no reason." He grunted as he stood to intimadate me.

"Propaganda and lies." I said calmly, "We've been fighting them for centuries, it's just that they've had the upper hand for a while now."

"Whatda mean, 'upper hand'?" backing off.

"Its gone back and forth since we met, one almost destroying the other but they would reastablish themselves and come back, stronger than before and repeat the process. The time it takes to do so varies and I could go on and on, but I think you got the picture." I explained. "And since I have nothing assigned to me at the moment," changing the subject, "I would like to help with the investigation. I have skills that might prove useful." _I might find out more about Bigby if help and learn a few things about Fabletown in the process._

"Sorry to interupt, but," Swineheart interjected, "I would advise that Bigby be put on light duty, if he can figure out that means. In the meantime, I suggest you take it easy and take Cane up on his offer. Good day." With that, he departed from the room.

"He's right Bigby," said Snow. "you can't be carrying on like you have. What you did in that ally can't happen again. We're lucky you were seen by someone who understands our situation. From now on, we do everything cut-and-dry. Strictly by the books."

"You want to give him a handicap just because someone might see?" Colin asked, snarkly, "I don't think the bad guys will care about that or if things get sloppy."

"'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' Wanna know why that our motto? Because it's another thing that's kept us alive for centuries by allowing us to do what situation calls for. If he dies because he has to hold back, whose hands will really be stained with his blood?" I said quietly and calmly, stunning everyone.

"Fine." She said, bitter. "But I want you to stay by his side from now on, consider yourself his assistant until further notice."

"Hold on Snow, we hardly know anything about him. Are you sure about this?" Bigby stated, growling slightly.

"Which is why I'm assigning him to you, so you can watch him. As for Colin," turning almost nasty, "he needs to go back to the Farm as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me." This silenced Bigby, for now, he glared at the former princess for a few seconds before turning his gaze to me as the door opened and shut once more.

"You're not really sending me back, are you Bigby?" Colin asked, sounding geuinlely upset.

His gaze, though still on me, softened. "Don't worry, Snow's just has a lot on her plate right now. She'll come around." I saw, in those tired golden eyes, a flicker of uncertainty. "Hang on." Looking me over, "How is it you're no longer covered with blood?" he asked as the phone rang.

"Well, we kinda developed clothe that repells liquids, if that answers your question."

"Hmm" He hummed slightly, answering his call.

"So what are these skills of your's?" Colin asked.

"To put it simply, I have a sixth sense that allows me to see things other can't. Like if the surface of the floor were to be burned I could still see the blood trail as clear as it is now. It also is useful when I need to make a split-second decision on who's friend or foe." I surmmized.

"Come on," ordered the sheriff, "we've got work to do." putting on a new white dress shirt and black tie.

"Lead the way, Padfoot." I responded nonchalantly as I lit a cigerette and followed him out the door.

 **Okay, starting to think I have a problem now. Hopefully I won't bog myself down with too many of these projects. You know the drill, leave a review and tell me what you think of this series. See ya soon!**


	2. The New Fable in Town

**The Assassin Among Us**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A New Fable in Town**

 **Author's Notes: Okay, I lied. I'm still working on something big but I also need to update these stories as well. There will probably only be two or three more chapters after this. That might change if they come out with the second season here real soon.**

 **Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft studios. Fables and The Wolf Among Us are owned by Bill Willingham, Vertigo publishers, and Detective Comics(DC). I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

Bigby's office was small and, like his appartment, cluttered with trash. There were a few discarded liquior bottles here and there, cigerette boxes littered the place, and papers nearly covered every avalible surface. I was able to make room for myself by leaning against a table that would be to the wolf's right when sitting at the desk that took up most of the room.

The reason we were here, the sheriff having told me so, was to see if a previous lead could provide more information. The lead being a friend and co-worker of the murdered prostitutes, she helped the investigation in the past so maybe she can help out again. Nerrisa seemed scared and kept looking at me frantically, as though I were about hurt her.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a rookie in-training." Bigby lied, "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

This allowed the girl to relax somewhat and take her attention off of me. _Rookie?! We'll see about that!_ I gave no physical sign that this set me off, but I saw a ghost of a smirk on Bigby's face as though he knew he had.

Only half-listening to the conversation, I focused the sixth sense to almost laser precision to inspect the woman in front of me and something stood out, blinding me with it's brilliance when a string shot out and sew her mouth shut for an instant before forcing her to say the words 'these lips are sealed.' The ribbon around her neck pulsated with energy in decreasing intervals before becoming dull once more and the sutures disappeared. Letting my concentration slip, I shared my discovery with them.

"That ribbon around your neck, that's what keeps you from speaking isn't it?" her surprised expression was all the answer I needed. "And I'm guessing that you can't take it off for some reason." She nodded. It was my turn to smirk as Bigby looked at me, impressed. "Well, all we have to do is find a way around it, even enchantments should have loopholes."

"That's how you were able to send me to the Open Arms. But how do we get past it this time?" Bigby asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't know, I want to help but... I just don't want to waste your time." Letting her head fall.

There was a knock at the door, making Nerrisa almost jump out of her seat. "Relax, it's probably just Snow." Bigby assured, a half-smile on his face as he got up to go answer it. The girl jumped up and grabbed him by the arm to stop him from doing so, for some reason, I clenched my jaw and was swept up by a feeling that I hadn't felt in some time for a split-second. But it was enough to both surprise and confuse me, more so when Bigby gave me a strange look.

"You can't let anyone know about this, I'm not even supposed to be here." she pleaded.

"Of course, your secret's safe with me." Opening the door to Snow, who was here to tell us about a call she had with Beauty, who was asking for Bigby.

Realization hit Nerrisa as she said, "I'd better leave you to your work, Sheriff. I'm sure you won't be wasting your time _there._ " brushing past us as she left.

"That was...abrubt." Snow observed, "Anyways, were you two able find out anything?"

"Yep" Bigby answered.

"Two things, actually." I added.

"Great." She cheered.

"The first thing we found," I continued, "the ribbon she was wearing around her neck keeps her from saying anything that would help us and if we remove it." Bigby did a slicing movement across his neck. "I'm pretty certain that's how the other two died."

"So, what's the other thing you guys found out?"

"Though she couldn't directly tell us anything, it's pretty obvious she wants us to go and see Beauty. We'll most likely find something there that will help us finish the investigation." added the Fable, snuffing his cigarette, I copied the action after one last drag on it and followed Bigby through corridors leading to an apartment a few floors up.

Though the sheriff most likely heard it before me, the was an arguement between a man and a woman that could be heard through the walls. We stopped at the door where it was the loudest and easy to make out what the to were saying. They were most likely discussing, from what I could tell, something that may have something to do with one of them cheating on the other. I looked to Bigby for some sort of explaination, but only got a smirk and a shrug in return as if to say that 'I have very good idea of what's going on and I'm not tellin'.

He was about to knock when my earpiece started to go off, causing him to turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Probably a new assignment that I'll have to convince them to give to someone else. You go on in, I'll be out here until you've finished." I explained as I walked over to a seclueded corner. "I'm in the middle of something right now, so whatever it is Shaun you can shove it up your..." I started, but was cut off by a voice that I wasn't expecting.

 _"Whoa whoa, cool your jets it's me."_ said a familiar female voice.

"Sorry Rebecca, it's just the ringtone made me think it was Shaun and I just..." I began to apologize.

 _"It's cool dude, I'm just using his cell. So what's this thing you're in the middle of? You gettin' some?"_ she asked mischiefly, I could practically see the smirk on her face right now.

"No, but maybe later." grinning as well, "I met this real hottie last night and I'm him helping him out with something. And I may have found the solution to that problem of mine."

 _"That's awesome!"_ she cheered, _"Well good luck and fill me in on the details if things work out."_

"Sure thing." I promised, "So what is it ya called for?"

 _"Oh yeah, that's right!"_ there was a great rattling from the keyboard that was probably in front of her, _"We've gotten intel that there's some First Civ artifact that's made it's way to a pawn shop in New York."_ She gave me chace to pull out a pad of paper and a pen before she read out the address to me.

"Okay got it. Same place, same courier?" I asked out of habit, getting the same answer as always. "M'kay, I'll get on it as soon as I can. Talk to ya later." as Bigby stepped back out into the hallway, looking pretty pissed off. As I followed, I did just feel anger radiating from him but bloodlust as well. Whatever happened must of really set him off.

"So uh," as we stepped into the elevator, "what happened in there?" I hoped that he'd calm down if he told someone what was so agrivating.

"You really wanna know?" This wasn't a question. "That crooked bastard has been exploiting people for a long time and all because our system's broken! Not only that, he's been blackmailing those he's 'helped' into keeping quiet so they can't come to us for actual help!" He nearly shoated, his voice sounding like it did back in the alley.

"Man, the more I hear about this guy, the more he sound's like a Templar. So do we have a new lead?" I asked as the evelavator doors opened as we reached the bottom. Though I fought to keep a level tone, but anger made it's way into my voice as well.

Bigby softened at the fact that someone understood and shared his anger and smiled as he said, "Yeah, we're heading to the Lucky Pawn. Heard that Bloody Mary likes to hang out there and that's probably where she got a hold of the Woodsman's axe." I heard some resentment when he mentioned the tool, but I didn't question it.

"That's weird, there's something I'm supposed to uh," clearing my throat, "'aquire' from there and send back to my friends hiding out up north." as we walked out the front gates. Now that I could see it in the light of day, I could better recognize where we were and started to walk off to the right.

"Hey! Were you goin'? You do know we can take a cab there, right?" he said as he chased after me, that last bit being rhetorical.

"Too slow, I have something faster about a block from here." Raising my hood.

That something was a motorcycle parked in a building not to far from the Woodlands, lucky break I guess. It was built with speed and handling in mind, sleek and long enough to hold two people or me and a large package when I take on courier jobs. Wide racing tires practically made for a quick escape, or chase, depending on the situation. Defenitly a steed worthy of the needs of this Assassin.

"Hello beautiful." I purred, swinging a leg over and pushing the bike off it's stand. "Alright, hop on." I encouraged as I started it, welcoming the sound and feel of the running engine and reving it a couple times to check for irregularities.

"Ya sure this thing's faster?" the wolf asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Positive. Now get on, we're wasting daylight." I ordered, eager to get out on the road.

Bigby did, although tentively. With nothing else to hold on to, he wrapped his arms around my middle and rather tightly I might add. _Probably never been on a motorcycle before._ As we began to move down and out of the building, I felt him squeeze a little tighter everytime I stopped and started again. He eased up once we actually got out in the streets, actually laughing a few times at the angry gestures and horns we were getting as we passed the stationary taxis and other cars. I think he was a little disappointed when we reached the shop, reminding me of a dog that was enjoying the ride. The thought of Bigby acting like an actual dog was almost enough to make me laugh, but I was able to make it with a small smile on my face as we walked into the store.

A bell tinkled somewhere above the door as we entered, causing the man minding the shop and a three foot toad to look our way. You would think that I could no longer be surprised by these things. I was getting better at it as I instantly recovered and looked to the man behind the counter. He had the look of a trickster about him, so I was instantly wary as I began searching for the piece Rebecca sent me to look for. Eagle vision made it easy, an obsidian ring sitting in a case near other two, but I just acted as though I were browsing their wares.

"Sheriff," said the man, sounding jittery, "and who's this? A relative of Little Red's here to keep an eye on you?" giving an obviously fake and nervous laugh.

"Haven't heard that one before." I said in a tired sarcastic tone as I made my way to the first case on the left. It was true, ever since I ditched the white for red I've been called "Little Red" or been associated with the girl by everyone who had the thought cross their mind.

"Just here on business, he's a new recruit helping out with the investigation." Bigby said a hell of a lot calmer than I've ever heard him. _He must've really enjoyed the ride here._ "I'll wait until you're done here before I start anything." Walking over to the display I was on with his hands in his pockets, halfway from the end I started at. "So whatcha lookin' for?" He whispered as I inspected the next case with fake interest.

"Already found it," I said low enough that only he could hear me, "it would look suspicious if just went up and started asking about it."

"Smart."

I hummed in appreciation, finally moving to the last display and taking a closer look at the object of my visit. Well, one of them at least.

"What do I have to tell you to buy the fuckin' thing?!" the toad exclaimed.

"I don't know what it's worth Toad, it's not like I have something to compare it to!" the man countered.

"Fuckin' 'ell Jack, it's a bleedin' magic cloak. What more do ya need ta know?" Toad's eyes narrowed, "Unless the Crooked Man has gotcha' by the balls too?"

This caught Bigby's attention, making him jump into the conversation. This created the perfect cover for me to take the ring from the case. Under the sounds of questioning, I released one of my hidden blades and began to cut open a hole big enough to pull out the ring on a wire. Checking to see if Jack was still distracted, I hooked the wire discreetly around the ring and pulled it out with no one the wiser. No sooner did I pocket the glyph inscribed piece did Toad leave, cursing Bigby and carrying a rather ugly cloak that had the head of a donkey on it.

"So, now that we're alone, I have some questions." Bigby began, voicing a practiced ease for this sort of thing.

"Sorry Bigby, but you two need to leave. We're closed for the day." Jack said, looking like a trapped animal.

"Really?" I questioned, "We just got here and it's the middle of the day." Minutely readying myself to react to whatever situation reared it's head. I'm suspecting a chase might have the highest chance at the moment.

"Uh Jersey likes to keep weird hours." Not sounding at all too sure of himself as he lowered the cage in front halfway, leaving an escape route.

"Oh, if that's really true," I began, taking a step towards him and blocking his path before could worm his way behind the counter, "then why do you sound so nervous and unsure of yourself?" My hood and height working their magic in such close quarters, all I had to do was give a look of intrigue to give the push I needed for such a target.

"Of course not, it's just that...uh..." feverishly looking for an out, but he wouldn't find one. Bigby had the sense to cover the front and I was blocking his way to the back.

"That if you say anything," only lowering my voice slightly to be threatening, "you would lose your job and how ever would you pay off your debts. But you seem like a smart fellow Jack," placing a hand on his shoulder and working my charm, "if you tell us what we need to know, you can walk out of here a richer man." Sealing the deal with five, crisp hundreds pressed into his hand.

Taking a couple steps back, I watched him look at the money in his hand as the gears in his turned. He was already cracking, people like him are always easy to manipulate. "You promise that there more?" He asked, barely looking up. _Jackpot._

Displaying my palms, I gave a half smile and said, "You have my word." And I truely intended to keep it. "But info first, you're up Bigby." nodding in his direction.

It took him a second to snap out of his shock that everything went so smoothly. Clearing his throat, "So, is it true that this is a front for the Crooked Man's loan business?"

Pocketing the bills and leaning against the counter, Jack answered with ease, "Yeah, that's right. Him, Jersey, and they're goons use this place as one of their bases. Mary especially likes to come here for new 'toys' that will 'speed up' the collection proccess or take care of anyone that been sniffing around in places they shouldn't."

"So this is where she got the Woodsman's axe!" Wolf deduced.

"Yeah, it's in the metal box back behind the counter over there." Nodding his head in it's direction. "That's all I know, if you want to know more you're gonna have to talk to Jersey."

"We will," pulling out three grand, "thanks for the help. And if I were you, I'd go out the back." Handing over the cash as two more men walked in the shop, one had balding ginger hair and was wearing tacky clothes and jewelry. The other bald except for an impressive beard and was dressed like a lumberjack. _Safe bet that's the Woodsman._

"I'm tellin' ya, it ain't here so leave me alone." the shorter man said dismissively.

"But were else could if be, since ther Tweedles were in my apartment?! So don't lie to me Jersey!" the Woodsman half shouted as they stopped a few feet from us.

"And as I keep tellin' ya, your axe ain't fucking here. Go look somewhere else! Jack, why the hell did ya have the...," cutting himself off as he finally spotted us.

"Stop lying, it's just back there in that box." I said, pointing just beyond the counter as I pretened to inspect my other hand. "Hell, there's even a fucking display in that case in front of it with it's own name tag."

Both men stood in shock for different reasons, "Who the fuck are you and where's Jack?" Jersey spat as the Woodsman went to check to see if what I said was true.

"Didn't you get the memo? He quit just now, after I gave him a little incentive to tell us some worth while gossip." I chirpped, thuroughly enjoying the amount of frustration the man in front of me was showing, it's rare nowadays for me to be this entertained.

"Enough Cane, we've got better things to be doing," Bigby chastised, but there was a hint of amusment in his words. I just shrugged my shoulders and jestured for him to proceed. "Word on the street is that you know how to find the Crooked Man, tell me the truth Jersey."

"Finally done chasing your own tail then?" Jersey said with bravado, "How does it feel to be on his leash? It's not like you weren't wearing one anyways." Stepping forward and punching Bigby where he was shot last night, "What? Still sensitive?" as the wolf backed away to try and catch his breath. "Why should Mary get to have all the fun? I should finish you off right now."

 _Okay, I officially hate this guy._ Stepping in between the two, looked down at the small man in anger. "Unless you want to deal with me, I suggest you back off." My voice have become deeper and richer than before, this also meant my eyes had turned gold with the fires of a dragon. But the shadow cast from my hood meant only the former could be noticed.

"Oh, so you want some too Red?" he taunted, taking a swipe at my jaw.

The sound of bone connecting with bone rung through out the small space, yet I remained unfased. "That all ya got?" as he slowly pulled away, "If it is, then you're not even worth the effort." I said calmly, punctuating that last word kick to his chest.

There was a flash of green and I felt the almost forgotten grip of claws around my lower shin and ankle. When the smoke cleared, Jersey had doubled in height and took on an even more grotesque appearance, if you could believe that. His head had become a deer skull as the rest of his body looked like more of a hybrid between human and animal and there were two stumps on his back that were what was left of wings that someone had clipped. _The Jersey Devil, go figure. But still need information from him,_ sighing internally, _looks like it's bare fists this time._

"Am I worth your effort now, boy!?" his voice now raspy and his breath rather unpleasant.

"Well it's a start." I contemplated, flipping back and sent him reeling back a few feet with a kick to the jaw. Standing and straighting my coat, hood having falling off during the maneuver, "But do try your best to make it fun for me." now taunting him as I cracked my knuckles, neck, and rolled my other joints in preperation.

"Why you little..." recovering, jumping up, and launching himself in my direction.

Locking hands, I grappled with him and grunted slightly from the effort. "You two can jump in at anytime you know," sounding more strained than I really was.

After that, there was a blur of motion as Bigby tackled the devil to the ground, his own claws tearing into the beast's skinless body. He was soon thrown off and replaced by the Woodsman, who took a swing at Jersey only to be sent flying back behind the counter. _Must I do this myself, so much for fisticuffs._ With a single leap, I released my blade and aimed for a place in the neck where he'd only by incapacitated. But he swatted it away and I ended up cutting him across the face, which bled, curiously enough. Whilst he was distracted, I landed low to the ground and pulled a dagger from my boot before he crashed to the floor in the next instant, all the major muscles in his legs severed and the blade of an axe at his throat.

"Well, that was disappointing." I said, twirling the dagger a few times before kneeling beside him, "So ya gonna tell us what we want to know or would you like a Viking crew cut?" Gesturing towards the Woodsman, who nodded in agreement.

"I will fucking murder you!" he spat.

"Adorable." I jested.

"Alright, that's enough." Bigby commanded, looking at me suspiciously. I just shrugged, knowing that he would have questions for me later. "Now," turning back to Jersey, "where is the Crooked Man's hideout?"

"Heh, you'll find it behind the Sun. Hahaha...ARRRRRGHH!" he screamed as he was stabbed in the arm.

"Oops, sorry, my fingers slipped." I deadpanned, "No but seriously, stop bullshitting us."

"But I'm not," he husked, "the door to his place jumps around a lot, even we don't know where it is most of the time."

"So we'll need the mirror to find it." Bigby thought aloud.

"That's how Crane did it, but I heard he smashed it to pieces. But all the Crooked Man has to do is snap his fingers and just like that, the both of ya will be fitted with cement shoes before ya know it." he chuckled to himself.

"I highly doubt that." I growled, pulling the dagger from his arm and knock him out with the pommel. "Well," standing as I cleaned the blood from the dagger and sheathed it, "what now?" I asked Bigby.

"I dunno," pinching the bridge of his nose, "I just need to think for a bit."

"Fine by me, but could we do it outside?" Walking towards the door as the other two followed.

Breathing in the air to clear my head, I flipped open my smokes as I leaned against the wall as Bigby and the Woodsman were having a conversation. Ignoring them for now, I stuck one into my mouth, lit it, and took a deep drag off it. With the nicotine in my system, I brought out the ring that Rebecca wanted me to find and send back to her. But the more I looked at it, the more familiar it became. Racking my brains, I shifted through the memories that I'd all but forgotten to find the answer. _Oooohh!,_ realization finally dawning on me, _That's right, Kidd used to where this thing all the time, said it made him untouchable._ I was lost in nostalgia for a moment long enough that I didn't notice that the Woodsman had left and Bigby was giving me an expecting look.

"What?" genuinly confused, having temporarly forgotten what just happened.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell just happened," eyes half lidded and an eybrow raised, "just who are you really?"

"Oh yeah," ruffling the back of my head as I put the ring away, "might as well tell ya now that the cat's out of the bag. Cane Lowel is just the alias of mine that I've been using for the last few years. But the bullshit story I always tell people **(4th wall break: Yes, this includes you guys too.)** I've been using for..." pausing as I counted on my fingers, "damn, almost six centuries now."

Whatever answer that the Sheriff had been expecting, it wasn't that one as the cigarette dropped from his mouth in astonishment. I've gotten used to this sort of reaction over the years, so I continued on, "Ever heard the story of Sigurd?" he thought for a second before shaking his head 'no', "The story was first told by those the mortals, or mundies as you call them, call Vikings. The tale begins with the harolding of a brave and valiant warrior by the name of Sigurd, later changed to Siegfried when the Germans adopted the story, and his many achievements in battle as they often do. Sigurd was so renownd for his skills, even the gods began to take an interest in him. One god in particular saw him as a chance to eradicate the boredom he'd been enduring, the trickster know as Loki. He devised a plan for poor Sigurd, one that would amuse him greatly."

"It was set in motion when Loki descend from the land of gods to praise Sigurd for his recent victory agianst the newest horde of invaders. Loki spun his web deceit as he told the seasoned warrior of a way to achieve the one thing every fighter craves. Incredible strength and speed on the battlefield as well the chace to live forever, as a god. All Sigurd would have to do is slay a dragon and devour it's heart. Sigurd knew that the only one that was relativly close was his brother Fafnir, whom he shared only a father with. Normally, Sigurd would've refused to even think of such a thing, but the trickster already had him under his spell."

"A fortnight later, Sigurd had tracked down his reptilian brother. The two fought for hours before Sigurd came out as the victor. He did not hesitate to cut open Fafnir's chest and then take a bite out of his heart. What Loki had said was true, he did become more powerful than any mortal man had ever been, but at a price. Now that his brother lay dead at his feet with his blood on his hands and lips, Loki allowed Sigurd's mind to return so that he may truely see the monster he had become. Repulsed and tortured by the sin he had commited, Sigurd wondered for decades in search for those foolish enough to fight him so that he can atone with death. But it wouldn't come until Loki grew bored of his toy almost a century after it was created. Sigurd died in battle, like he wanted and that is how the story that the mortals tell ends."

"But they had streched a few details, made up a few things, and blew things out of proportion just for the sake of an enthralling tale. The true story takes a similar route, but diverges in many places. It is true that Loki did tell Sigurd that he'd obtain the ultimate prize from devouring the heart of dragon. But the two were not brothers and the true price for his immortality was that Sigurd was no longer able to truely have love in his life. For those for whom he cared for would grow old and die while he would remain untouched by the flow of time, making it impossible for him to ever be truely happy. The cruelest of jokes. So the centuries would drag on as he did whatever he could to stave of the crushing solitude. It had ended when he had his ass handed to him by a young Assassin in 15th century Italy while heavily drinking in a tavern. From that moment onward, he started going by different names and would disappear for a spell, only to return with a new name and a new eye color, occasionally a new voice or accent. He stands before you now, prattling on about his rather depressing and tragic past like some old man." I finished airily, watching Bigby slowly accept my story.

"So you're a Fable," he said slowly, "like us?" Lighting another cigarette, I failed to repeat the action due to lack of wanting one.

"Not exactly," looking up at nothing in particular, "from what Snow told me, all of you were born and lived in a world seperate from this one. I, on the other hand, was born here and believed myself alone in this immortal curse. I've only been helping you out of my own personal interest, not my usual generousity."

"And what is this intrest of your's?" he asked, leaning against the only other spot on the wall not occupied by myself.

Sighing, I looked back down to the pavement, "Would you believe me if I said it was you?" glacing at his surprised expression from the corner of my eye, "When I first saw you in the alley, I knew there was something very different about you. But that's not all, when I was tending to your arm last night, I no longer felt alone and it made me curious. Don't get me wrong, I've had many friends, lovers even, who I've told who I really was over the long years, but it always has been and continues to be a rather empty feeling even though I really did enjoy their company. Alas, they will always leave me here alone." as I looked him solumnly in the eye.

"If I know anything," he said empathetically, "it's how horrible it is to be alone for centuries and what it's like to suffer in silence."

"Do you have any more questions for me or are we done here?" offering him a small, sad smile in gratitude.

"Just two," he said thoughtfully, "How is it you're able to change eyes and voice like you have?"

Chuckling quietly, "It's just one of the dragon's abilities I picked up when I ate his heart, which, by the way, tasted like shit now that I think about." Cringing a bit, "What color are they now?"

"They kinda look like coals from a fire." He observed.

"Thought so, when I get pissed my eyes reflect dragon fire. My original voice comes back if I'm extremely pissed off."

"I like them this way, a lot warmer than the green they were." he complimented.

"Thanks," feeling a bit more cheery, "and the other one?"

"I was wondering," suddenly becoming shy, "after we bring the Crooked Man to justice, if you would be willing to move into the Woodlands, with me."

At that, my heart soared, "I would be delighted to." I beamed, "But are you sure it won't be to crowded, you know, with two people and a pig in that small apartment."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." he assured.

"So, now that we've got that out of the way," changing the subject, "do we have a heading?" I asked, calling upon the vocab from my pirating days.

"Well I got more than one lead from Beauty and Beast, one was the Lucky Pawn and we've got what we came here for." he recaped, "The other is The Cut Above, we should go there next and see what we can find."

"Sounds like a plan." pushing away from the wall and pulling out the keys for the bike.

 **Okay, this has definitely got to be the longest chapter I have ever written and I want to finish the episode but I need to work on my other stuff and get those updated. Not to mention that one project that's gonna have all** _ **twelve**_ **chapters uploaded at once as well as a one-shot that has been delayed for reasons I'll discuss once it's up. *screams internally* Why do I have to be so damn OCD about getting chapters to you guys so quickly!? *sigh* Enough rambling from me, leave a review if you like, I'll just be over here feriously typing away at other stories until my fingers fly off. Peace suckers!**


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

**The Assassin Among Us**

 **Chapter Three**

 **More Than Meets The Eye**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, just haven't been feelin' it. Plus I've had loads of distrations since graduating high school. *sweats* I'm not quiet as ready for the adult world as I thought I'd be. Anywho, here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft studios. Fables and The Wolf Among Us are owned by Bill Willingham, Vertigo publishers, and Detective Comics(DC). I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

"So let me get this straight, you slept with Da Vinci," Bigby asked as we walked into the butcher shop, he'd been asking questions like this the entire ride here.

"Yep," I answered, greatly amused, "These were a custom made gift from him actually," showing him my prized hidden blades.

"And that famous painting of his, the Mona Lisa?"

"That was me in a fucking dress," laughing with little control, "Took him seven years to finish the damn thing because neither of us could go five minutes with out laughing our asses off!" The memory still brought tears of mirth to my eyes and everytime I saw the painting I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter because people still had no idea who it really was. And Leo, bless his soul, felt a bit more fuckery was needed so he had me wear a half smile when he was painting my face as a woman.

Drawn out by the sound of my joyous gaffaws from the front of his shop, the butcher came to see what all the fuss was about. In my receading mirth, I almost failed to notice the slight hesitation he had shown when he spotted us. He recovered quickly and put on a forced air of welcome as he greeted us. "Afternoon Sheriff and I don't believe we've met," turning to me.

"The name's Siegfried," shaking his hand, "but people just call me Sig."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. So," slightly more at ease, "what can I do for you gentlemen today?"

"You could cough up the shard of the Magic Mirror for staters," Bigby put bluntly.

"Wha-what do you mean? I think you should go talk to Jersey down at Lucky Pawn for that sort of thing," stuttered the butcher.

"Already tried that and he pointed us to you," _technically me, after probing his mind with magic,_ "said this was Bloody Mary's spot. The last time we saw the shard it was with Crane and Mary had _him_ last. So, you wanna try that again," I asked, moving the man into a proverbial corner if you will.

"Oh, I'd just thought...," he began worriedly, but an idea seemed to pop into his head before turning around. "Did you hear that," he asked. _Man, he's a terrible actor._

"Hear what," we said in unison. _That was weird._

"I'll go check on it, just wait here a moment," he said as he left. Neither of us noticed that he had done something odd as we stared at each other in confusion about what just happened.

Giving each other suspicious looks, we went behind the counter to only spot an old trick of the mob's to warn others of trouble. "Shit" we cursed in unison, _Okay, this is starting to get annoying._

Following the butcher into the back, we were met with a frozen locker stocked with the carcasses of pigs. There was a call from the back that told us that we shouldn't be back here and that he would have everything sorted. Using my second vision, we found the quickest route by following the path he took to find him cursing to himself as he was moving boxes in front of a shutter door. Tapping him on the shoulder, "Hi there." Bigby hummed, causing the man to drop the container he was holding.

More curious as to what was behind the door than listen to Johann's pleading, having already determined him innoccent and a victim, I tried to lift it to find it locked. Or at least it was before I pulled a little too hard and created a huge noise from it flying upwards. My eyes were met with an array of items I hadn't seen for centuries, "Well isn't this a blast from the past," I exclaimed as I surveyed the alchemic equipment. "Fucking hell," I cursed as I beheld four sets of bloody chains attached to the floor. I walked around, no longer sure of what I would find, and stopped before a shelf strewn with jars labeled with names I hadn't seen in quite some time. I actually knew of a few things I could make with the stuff here.

"What the hell is all of this," Bigby roared, rounding on the poor butcher.

"Please, I haven't been back here since they took over! I have nothing to do with this," Johann gabbed pathetically.

"Easy Pads, his hands are clean of this," I said calmingly as I shifted my attention to a pile of packages stamped with man on a hobbiling wheel before quickly looking somewhere else.

"How do you know," asked the wolf, almost accusingly.

"My sixth sense says he's a friend and my magic confirms his story, so lay off him," Turning to the butcher, "If you'd like, I could call in a few favors that my friends owe me and have a couple of our men keep an eye out for you for a couple days," readying my phone for the text.

"Please do, it would be a great relief if you did," he said, sounding at ease as he left for the front of the shop while I quickly typed a message to a contact who could get in touch easier than I could with HQ.

With that done, I removed a glove and bent down by one of the bloodstains. Steeling myself, I reached out with both body and magic and touched the echo of what once was very real. It was only for an instant before I snapped back faster than a bowstring, but I felt all of it. Constant, crippling fear, anxious relief, and worst of all was a torturous pain that left it's mark long after it faded away. Slightly breathless, I shakily reached into a pocket for my smokes only to find them empty. Cursing silently, I twitched violently at the sound of my name being called.

"Sig? SIG!? You alright? You're looking paler than Snow," Bigby said gently, kneeling down by my place on the floor.

"Almost, it's just that it has been almost seventy years since...," swallowing hard, "since I've felt that much fear and torture." Shuddering at the last word as unwanted memories bubbled to the surface.

"Hey," placing his hands on my shoulders, making me flinch, "it wasn't you in those chains being used as slave labor." He assured as he looked me in the eyes.

Finding solace in them, I continued to look into those golden orbs as I said, "But that's what bothers me the most, that there were several people that suffered from torture only I thought I had to endure."

"How could you know that?"

"Fafnir was what was known as a blood dragon. In addition to abilities associated with their kind, any blood he encountered was almost always his to control. Except for those with an exceptionally strong will or who possesed the blessings of a god," I explained, calming down as I did, "With a single touch, he could know everything about a person, I inherited this to a lesser extent, but the impressions and images have never been that strong. I should've known that after checking Jersey's mind when they were more coherent than normal." Looking away from Bigby towards the chains as the memories came back stronger and the shaking started again, but greater. "It was almost like being back in that camp in Germany during the war, starving and never knowing a moments peace as they continuosly conducted those...," Shuddering violently, "...experiments. I had no idea that mortals had become so much more effective in the art of torture since the last time they had me in their grasp." I reached for my smokes again, having already forgotten that they were empty.

Bigby did the only thing he could in that he could think of in this situation, he pulled me into his chest like he would a young pup. He held me until the tremors had long stopped and I had peaked around him to notice something on the ground. "What's that? Under the sink?"

As Bigby went over to inspect it, I replaced my dropped glove onto my hand and watched him pick what appeared to be a suit coat. It too, like the chains, was adorned with splashes of crimson. Letting the Sheriff deal with that, I took out some paper and began jotting down what was on the chalkboard. Even though all of it had been erased, traces of a few names and what may have been acronyms could be seen through Eagle vision. I had just finished when a pleased exclaimation had me turn around to see the wolf holding the missing shard and releaved look on his face.

"Uh, Bigby," I said as he moved to leave the store.

"Don't worry, I won't saying anything. It will stay between us." Smiling in his half-lidded way, but this time making my heart skip a beat and jump higher than it should be.

Swallowing, "Thanks."

"Are you ever gonna explain the nickname 'Padfoot?'"

"Oh. In one of the book series I read recently, there was man that could transform into a dog and that was his nickname. I thought it fit. Why, don't like it?"

"It's fine, better than what most of the Fables call me," wearing a half grin.

~~~~Later, at the Woodlands~~~~

Siegfried followed him up to the business office only to be struck with wonder by the sheer size of the place, only to be brought back by Bigby's chuckling at the sight of him being the one surprised for once. But both of their attentions were transfered to an outburst of shouting from Snow, Toad, and a wealthy looking man that the immortal failed to recognize, but he felt like he heard that voice once before. From the conversation, it seemed that he often donated to the Fables government and it appeared to the Nordic warrior that he believed that allowed him the right to order the deputy mayor as he wished. Sig couldn't figure out why Toad was there because he wasn't allowed to get a word in, especially after a green, winged monkey annouced our arrival.

" 'old on, aren't the one that was at the Lucky Pawn with Bigby? Wha' are ya doin' 'ere for," questioned Toad.

"I'll distract them while you talk to Snow," whispered Siegfried out of the corner of his mouth, discreetly handing the Sheriff his pad of paper. "If you must know," addressing the amphibian, "I volunteered last night to assist in the murder investigations since I am between contracts at the moment, minus a small courier job for a friend."

"Contracts? What are you, an assassin?" asked the aristocrat, becoming more and more familiar to Sig as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Yeah," answered the immortal slowly, releasing his blades quickly before retracting them, "You look familiar, have I worked with you before," he asked, brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out.

"No we haven't," he said, begining to look worried. He pulled out a checkbook, wrote one out quickly, and left it on the desk. "Tell Ms. White that I've made my donation towards the Business Office this year. Good day," leaving in a fast walk.

"That was odd," still puzzled by the man.

"I don't blame 'im, Bluebeard's made a lot enemies by killin' 'is brides," said Toad.

"Ohhhh, now I remember. Some angry family sent me after the man that married and killed their daughter about fifty years ago. Only found him once but was unable to catch him though, now I know why. Now," turning to Toad, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless ya've got a couple grand in yer pocket that you'd hand out," he answered dejectedly.

"That all," Sig smirked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and counted out the amount Toad asked for before handing it to him, "Here, now skip to it before they realize what's happened."

Toad just beamed as he pocketed the bills and whistled a cheerful tune as he left. Both Snow and Bigby looked at him questioningly as he sat against the desk. Walking up to him, the princess asked, "What did you do? They have never been handled that easily."

"Nothing really, I had a contract to kill Bluebeard years ago, but I could never catch him and ended it. Apparently he's unaware of that minor detail and I just gave Toad what he wanted. I've always found it easier to let those who are stubborn have their way than argue with them so that they will do favors for me later." Snow gave him a stern look while Bigby smirked behind her back, "Hey, it's not like the government gave him money. Frankly, I have too much of the stuff and I make enough from my bar to sustain me if need be. More often than not, it goes to my employees when they need help. Though, one of my workers did go missing a few years back. Only thing I found out was that they were looking for an Assassin and they thought he was the only one there," trailing off, looking a bit down as though he knew more than he told.

"Anyways," Snow said, shifting the subject, "besides the shard and these 'names,' what else did you two find?"

Bigby looked to Siegfreid, who nodded, before saying, "Well it's not related to the Crooked Man, but apparently 'Cane' had been hiding something from us and is a Fable called Seigfreid, Sigurd originally."

"What," looking at the immortal, she noticed that his eyes had changed color.

"Well, until last night, I never knew there were others like me, even though they lived in a world seperate from this one for millinia," Sig admitted.

"Anything else," she asked, slightly shaken by this revelation.

"The Crooked Man's influeance is all across Fabletown, at least that's Bigby told me on the way here," said the immortal, "From what I've seen, he's taken a very Templar approach to controlling the Fables, a hand in every class, the loans with high intrest rates, Bloody Mary and the Tweedles bullying those who can't pay, and forcing the girls to silence, denying their rights as people. I've been fighting the Knights Templar for ages and everything I learn about this man sceams of a one that the Order has never found out about. If it were up to me, I'd follow my creed and remove him from power, permenantly. But," holding up a finger to quiet Snow as she opened her mouth in protest, "there is more than one way to do so besides killing him. Don't worry, I'll behave."

"I'll hold you to that," admonished the former princess.

"If you three are done, I do believe that the mirror is ready to reappear," called the winged monkey.

Siegfried sat back, intrigued as he observed the Magic Mirror of lore. He quickly picked up that one must ask what they want to know in rhyme and that it will only show the present. He was itching to try it himself and his chance came when Bigby passed off asking it where to find the Crooked Man's door was. "Allow me," clearing his throat, "Mirror mirror, the time has come to cure Fabletown's sore, so would you be so kind as to show us the Crooked Man's door."

"Good one," complimented Bigby.

"Thanks," said Sig as the mirror's surface blurred and cleared to show a door that he recognized, "Hey that's not to far from one of my safe houses! Let's go!"

"Hold on a moment," exclaimed Snow, "it's changing!"

The wolf and immortal paused in their dash for the door to see the new location, "I know this one, its in Central park," said Bigby before they moved for the door once more.

"Wait," Snow said again, "Both of you promise me that you'll operate within the law."

"Promise," they said in unison.

As they slammed for the button for the bottom floor, Sig had a sudden thought on the elevator ride down and handed Bigby the Piece of Eden he lifted from Jersey's. Before the wolf could say anything, he explained, "It deflects metal projectiles, in case of silver bullets. But I wouldn't wolf-out like you did in the alley though."

"Why not," he questioned as he slipped it on his left ring finger.

"One of two things will happen. Either, A, the ring will break and the Order will chew my ear off or B," stepping off the elevator, "it'll break your finger. No hard feelings but, I'd rather it be the second."

"None taken," hopping on the bike behind Sig.

"It's just that nothing's more annoying and embarassing than being barated by someone in their forties when you're almost four thousand years old."

~~~~Night, Central Park~~~~

"Its just under that bridge," called Bigby over the wind whiping past them.

"Got it," bring the bike to a sliding stop just underneath the bridge, quickly killing the engine, kicking out the stand, and dismounting with practiced eased. "Would you care to do the honors," he asked, gesturing to the door and pulling up his hood.

"Gladly," kicking it in to reveal a blue-white veil of magic.

"Together?"

"Together!"

They both took it at a sprint and soon found themselves in stone outlet adorend with red tapestries and carpet. At the sound of foot steps, they pressed themselves against the wall to hide. But Siegfried noticed something off before breathing a sigh of relief and stepping out into the main hallway to greet their escort. A teenage boy in a Victorian tweed jacket and flatcap hobbling foward on a crutch, his metal brace creaking as he moved.

"Tim," questioned the Sheriff.

"We've been expecting you Sheriff," shaking his hand, "and thanks for leaving out 'tiny.' And welcome to you as well..."

"Siegfried," shaking his hand as well, "So Charles's characters are here too? I wonder how many new stories have become Fables," he pondered aloud

"Only those who've become classics to the mundies," answered Tim kindly.

"Hmm."

"Tim, you work for the Crooked Man too," said Bigby, slightly appalled.

"Don't be so hard on him Pads, I'm sure he has a good reason for it. There isn't many jobs he can do in his condition," he said calmingly to the wolf, "no offense," he added.

"I'm used to it," Tim assured, "I'm supposed to escort you to the door."

"Fine," said Bigby, forcing himself to be polite.

Sig followed them from a couple paces off, pulling the wolf back once or twice by the collar so Tim could keep up with them. Reaching the end of the hall, the younger Fable opened the doors and annouced them to the room's occupants. It contained Jersey, who's face was still healing, the Tweedles, and two men and a woman who the Nord hadn't met yet. Bigby eyed the immortal catiously as his posture and scent change drastically as his eyes caught sight of the decrepit man with a cane. The Crooked Man.

"Thank you Tim, you've done your job well. You may go," he said elegantly. "You see Sheriff, everyone in Fable has a role to play. You just have to listen to what they need."

Bigby's response was cut off by the dragonslayer, both voice and body shaking with rage, "You just going ignore me and what you did seventy years ago, or do you not recognize me yet?!" He ripped his hood back and stared directly into the Crooked Man's eyes, his own alight with rage, "Do your allies know that you'll throw anyone under the bus to save your own skin?! Huh?!"

He sprung foward with blades released to kill the man in front of him as everyone stood to protect their master. But by some miricle, Bigby was able to pull him back and barely restrained him with a full Nelson. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD FOR WHAT HE PUT ME THROUGH," he screamed, in his rage forgeting his firearm as he tried to break free of the Sheriff's grasp.

"Just... hold on.. a.. damn minute," he huffed, fighting to keep hold of the Assassin. Hard task when he was so damn strong and with those blades coming awefully close to cutting him, "What exactly did he do?"

Ceasing his attempts at freedom and retracting his blades, he began to explain with glowering anger, "His Templar friends were going to punish him for some misdeed from what I found from his superiors before they died by my hand, but he knew of a certain establishment that was housing Jewish refugees. The fact I was an Assassin was just a bonus. They sent their Gustapo to my front door and like hell I was going let them be taken. For refusing, they shot me only to find it didn't work until they unloaded a couple machine gun clips into my chest. They took me to Auschwitz and any new weapons, torture methods, or ways you could do the most damage to the human body were tested on me. And now I'd have my chance to take what is mine if I hadn't promised to abide the law this time."

Bigby let him go, whether from shock or Sig's final statement, it was unclear. But by his expression, most would think it was the former as it was mirrored by everyone else in the room. The Crooked Man sat stiff as everyone's eyes turned on him, no off them showing any sympathy.

"So you're just gonna hang us out to dry," said Georgie, "well I'm not lettin' that happen. Bigby, you can count me and Vivian as witnesses. We'll tell you everything we know about the Crooked Man's operations, even the girls he had me kill to keep 'em quiet."

"We can't let you do that Georgie," threatened one of the Tweedles, pulling out a knife.

What followed was chaos. Jersey had transformed and engaged both Bigby and Sig, pinning them to the floor while the Tweedles subdued Georgie and Vivian, leading out the smashed window behind the bar. They were followed by the Crooked Man and Bloody Mary, who had been summoned by the sounds of the struggle. Reaching his limit, Sig spoke an indecernable phrase quickly and the fire jumped from the grate to set Jersey alight, freeing them both. Without pause for breath or thought, he drug Bigby through the portal and after their quarry.

Stubbling into an alleyway, they were just in time to see two vehicles taking off into the streets. "You take that one," pointing the Hurst Olds, "and don't let them out of your sight." Pulling up his hood, he took off faster than any man could run. Bigby wondered for a moment why he even bother with a motorcycle in the first place before chasing his target.

Further up the street, Sig was quickly catching up with the limousine that, despite it's length, was weaving through the sea of cars. Once he got close enough, he made a jump for it's roof and plunged a dagger through it to stay on top of it. His stradegy worked as the driver swerve haphazardly to try and shake him off. When that failed, the passenger below shot at him and peirced his gut a couple times, forcing him to let go. But not without leaving something to help him follow them back to their den.

It didn't take long before he was standing outside a steel mill, an odd place if any to make a final stand. He walked in, wary of an ambush from among the many shadows cast from the glow of molten metal. As he prowled his way across the walkways, he notice a door that stood ajar. Cautiously, he approached it to find the room empty. There was table against a wall were molds for bullets sat with bars of silver nearby. Moving towards it, he got a sharp blow to the back of the head from steel pipe. Disoriented, he spun around a little faster than he should of and fell to one knee, too dizzy to stand properly. Looking up he saw Mary standing over him with a bloodthirsty grin and the Crooked Man by the door.

Recovering quickly, he made for him as he left only to recieve another hit to the gut from Mary. "Ah ah ah," she said gleefully, "You're playing with me now. I know you're a killer so show me whatcha got."

He smirked as well, knowing that he may finally get to let loose for once, "Well if that's what you want," slashing up her side with the hidden blade, "it wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to refuse the desires of a woman."

Sig soon regreted that as a blinding flash kept him from a follow up blow. When his vision returned, Mary had disappeared. Drawing his guns, he began prowling about for signs of the murderous Fable. Every now and again, he'd hear the tinkling of broken glass. "Where'd all that bravado go," he called out, "How am I going to show you what I can do if you hide from me? Didn't think I'd hit a woman or do just wanna play hide and seek?"

His taunting had done what he wanted, it drew her out. Not the same form that he had seen before, but a gaunt, demonic shape impailed with broken mirror shards. Having not expected that, Sig almost didn't shoot her in time as she pounced from behind one of the man canisters of the mill. She shattered like glass, making him shield his face and back away to avoid being cut. He almost backed over the railing and into one of the vats of molten metal. Reacting quickly, he sprung over them with a single flip and landed on the main floor of the factory. He looked up to see well over a few dozen copies of the same demon he had shot earlier.

Holstering his weapons he took in the fact that he was and smiled defeatedly. "Looks like I'm gonna have go all out then. I hope you're watching," looking to the manager's office before closing his eyes and chanting, "O' one whose scales repel all harm, whose speed cannot be matched by even an elven arrow, whose strength could topple the greatest of this world's mountains. It these atributes that I summon thee and bid that thou become my sword and armor, Fafnir!"

Unlike most times when brought his full power, he didn't drag out the process for effect. Sig was enveloped by a great flame that left as quickly as it came, leaving gold and scarlet plated and scale armor that smoked from the joints due to the sudden heat. Two capes adorned his back and fluttered out to reveal that they were wings, adding to overall draconic appearance of this form. New flames revealed a simple sword that was two hands wide, double-edged, as long as he was tall, and instead of a guard, there was a brace that was held in place by four bolts across it. He grasped it with both hands and commanded, "Seperate." The blade split down the middle to form two weapons. With one pointed to the floor and the other resting on his shoulder, he stood at his full height and opened his now glowing, cat-slitted eyes to focus them on the Marys in front of him.

"Now," he leered, his voice now growling like the beast he now took the form of, "where should I start?" Flashing a row of sharp teeth as he smiled mercilessly.

 **Sorry for the long wait, been lacking the motivation to get any of these done until lately. Should have a few more updated here soon. As always, I ask that you leave a review telling me what you think of the series and anything that would improve it. See ya!**


End file.
